Action ou Vérité ?
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Mathieu Sommet s'ennuie. Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite partie d'action ou vérité pour s'occuper? (Meilleur résumé du monde)/ Mini Pairing Prof/Prof de Philo? Ma première Fanfiction sur Salut les Geeks et la Web Team, soyez indulgents.


Action ou vérité?

**Salut les fangirls ! (ou fanboys, on sait jamais… O_o), ceci est ma toute première fiction alors soyez indulgents SVP. J'ai pas grand chose à dire sinon…**

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet appartient à lui même, ainsi que ses personnalités (malheureusement) bla bla bla vous connaissaez la chanson. Pareil pour le reste de la Web Team (Antoine Daniel, Kriss etc).**

**Amusez-vous!**

Toute la famille SLG était dans le salon. Le Hippie, était en train de délirer sur le canapé, le Patron, adossé à un mur, venait de s'allumer une clope, Mathieu, lui, regardait la partie de Mario Kart que faisait Maître Panda et le Geek, la Fille se refaisait les ongles avec attention, et le Prof… euh… ah ben non, en fait, il manquait quelqu'un dans le salon. Le Prof était comme d'habitude enfermé dans son laboratoire, au sous-sol, en train de vaquer à ses occupations… plutôt explosives. Un bruit d'explosion vint justement du labo, faisant sursauter tous les habitants de la maisonnée. Des injures s'en suivirent. Le Patron dit de sa voix rauque :

-On se fait chier, les mecs.

-Ouai, et je vais pas me plaindre, dit Mathieu, ça fait du bien de ne presque rien entendre…

-Ca vous dit qu'on fasse un jeu ? Demanda la Fille.

-Un Action ou Vérité, gros ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Le Hippie s'était mit assis et les regardait, attendant leur réponse. Mathieu, le Patron et Maître Panda acquiescèrent, suivit par le reste de la troupe.

-Je vais chercher le Prof alors, dit l'ursidé chanteur, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne joue pas.

-On va se marrer, gamin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était autour de la table basse, que ce soit sur le canapé ou à même le sol. Mathieu avait appelé quelques autres personnes pour donner plus de peps. Ainsi, Antoine Daniel, le présentateur psychopathe de What the Cut !? au cheveux fous, qui avait emporté Richard et Samuel, Kriss de Minute Papillon ainsi que ces personnalités, ainsi qu'Alexis Breut, le présentateur du Point Culture, accompagné de Plectrum et Ouki. Même le Prof de Philo, se joignit à la fête, ce qui fit le bonheur du Prof, lui qui était plutôt proche de l'homme au marteau 5T. Antoine, avait apporté plusieurs packs de bière, qui allaient vite être vidées.

-On la commence, cette partie d'Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Maître Panda.

-Bah, tiens Boule de Poils, justement, Action ou Vérité ? Demanda le Patron.

- ... Action!

-Bien… chante… Zombie de Maître Gim's !

-Oh non ! répliqua le Panda.

-Oh que si… sinon je te la fait écouter une journée entière !

-ok ...

Il partit chercher son micro. Il prit le Mac, et chercha la musique dans le répertoire musical, disons le, trèèèèèès étendu. Dès que la musique commença, il se mit à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse devant la foule en délire, qui commençait (déjà ?) à avoir l'esprit embrumé par la bière. A la fin de la prestation, tout le monde applaudit.

-Tellement mieux que l'original, dit LinkstheSun.

-Merci… ne me fait plus jamais ça Patron ! Alors… Prof, Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité ! Répondit quasi tout de suite l'intellectuel.

-Alors… j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose…

-Quoi mon cher ami ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'explique le délire avec le kigurumi renard qu'il y a dans ton armoire.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire. Le Prof rougit fortement :

-Je… ne vois pas… du tout de quoi tu parle… bégaya t-il.

-Viens avec moi, alors.

Le Panda prit le Prof par le bras et l'entraina à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chanteur de l'équipe arriva en souriant. Il se retourna en direction de l'escalier et dit d'une voix joueuse :

-Bah alors Prof ? Tu descends pas ?

-Pas dans cette tenue en tout cas ! répondit le concerné de sa voix nasillarde.

-Mais si t'es trop mignon comme ça ! Sinon, j'appelle le Patron !

-N'essaie même pas, je descends !

Le Prof descendit, vêtu d'un kigurumi semblable à celui de Maître Panda, mais aux teints roux et blancs, un renard, ce qui provoqua le fou rire général. Le Prof rougit de honte.

-Mais si, affirma la Fille, t'es vraiment mignon comme ça ! Met la capuche pour voir !

Le Prof mit la capuche sur sa tête.

-Avec la queue qui pend, tu m'excites gamin, dit le Patron avec un sourire carnassier et pervers.

-Oh, oui ! Croc'Homo adore les queues qui pendouillent !

-Kriss, dit le Prof, Action ou Vérité ?

- ... Action!

-Euh… embrasse Antoine, ça vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi !

Des ohhh sortirent des bouches, et des rires des autres. Le présentateur de Minute Papillon s'approcha d'Antoine et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, les faisant rougir tous les deux.

-Mieux que ça ! Dit Alexis, sinon le Démon, Richard, Croc'Homo, et le Patron vous règleront vos comptes !

Antoine se jeta alors sur Kriss et s'empara de ses lèvres mouvant doucement les siennes. Des sifflements admiratifs ainsi qu'une blague salace du Patron retentirent.

-Euh… Prof de Philo ?

-Vérité.

-Aimes-tu quelqu'un dans cette salle ?

-En amour ou amitié ?

-Je préférerais en amour, mais ça va en amitié aussi.

Le Prof de Philo regarda en souriant le Prof.

-Le Prof restera pour toujours mon meilleur ami et collègue.

-Embrassez-vous alors! Hurla Alexis, hystérique.

-N… non ! C'est juste un ami ! Et c'est qu'une seule question par personne !

Oh ...

-Bah, Antoine, Action ou Vérité ?

-Je sais pas… action ?

-Danse la Danse des Internets… en ayant bu 3 bières avant !

Mon dieu oh ça va Être EPIC! Il le Geek et rigolant.

Les packs de bières furent alors vidés en entier, et tout le monde était plus ou moins ivre. Antoine se leva et mit la danse des Internet, qui faisait (bizarrement ?)partie du répertoire musical du Mac. Il commença par la danse du samouraï, suivant de la danse du Pokémon, et à partir du Numa-Numa, tout le monde se mit à danser de façon plus ou moins stupide. A la fin de la danse, la Web Team s'écroula dans le canapé, épuisée.

-Un dernier ? Dit le Hippie de SLG

-Bien sûr, Prof, embrasse le Prof de Philo ! Répondit le Geek.

Les deux concernés rougirent. Le philosophe, sachant que son ami était très timide et réservé, s'approcha et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Le Prof mis ses mains sur ses épaules et l'enlaça tandis que le Prof de Philo mit les siennes sur ses hanches. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser (sûrement à regrets), rougissant comme des pivoines.

-Trop mignon ! Dit le Gamin de Minute Papillon. Mais Pourquoi ?

Les Packs de bières continuèrent de se vider, et à la fin tout le monde fut complètement bourré. Antoine Daniel, Kriss et Alexis, trop ivres pour conduire, restèrent dormir chez les Sommet. Mathieu se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible, il partit chercher des cachets de doliprane dans la cuisine. Le Prof, encore déguisé en renard, avec la peluche que Maître Panda considérait comme son fils dans le bras, avec justement ce Maître Panda juste à côté.

**Troop catégorie ...** Pensa Mathieu.

Mathieu fut heureux. Grâce à cette partie d'Action ou Vérité, il ne s'était pas ennuyé, et certaines personnes s'étaient rapprochées. Alors, juste pour ça, ne ferions nous pas une partie d'Action ou Vérité ?

**Voilà , j'espère que cette première Fanfiction vous a plu et bye les Fangirls !**


End file.
